1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image formation apparatus and program that are used in an MFP (Multi Functional Peripheral) etc., and in particular to an image formation apparatus and program that have a webpage viewing function.
2. Related Art
In recent years, there have been proposed image formation apparatuses that have a webpage viewing function. There has also been proposed technology for easily registering URL (Uniform Resource Locator) information, which specifies a webpage, in such image formation apparatuses. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-41623 discloses an image formation apparatus which uses a scanner to read a manuscript on which URL information has been written, extracts the URL information by OCR (Optical Character Recognition) processing, and registers the URL information. This eliminates the need to input URL information character-by-character using an operation panel, and enables easily registering URL information in the image formation apparatus.
Specific uses of an image formation apparatus include cases in which a user issues a job execution instruction including URL information from a user terminal to cause the image formation apparatus to execute a job, and thereafter uses the operation panel to cause the same job to be executed. Furthermore, there are also cases in which the user does not initially expect to use the operation panel to cause the same job to be executed. In one example of such a case, the user causes the image formation apparatus to print a webpage that was being viewed on the user terminal, sees the print-out of the webpage and realizes that there was an error in the print settings, and uses the operation panel to cause the webpage to be printed again with the appropriate print settings.
In conventional image formation apparatuses, if the user desires to cause the same job to be executed again, the user must input the URL information of the webpage character-by-character using the operation panel, which causes the user to feel bothered. Also, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-41623 discloses an image formation apparatus in which a manuscript on which URL information is written must be provided in advanced, thereby being ineffective in situations such as described above, where the user does not initially expect to cause the same job to be executed again.